Wireless portable communication devices have become ubiquitous in everyday communications, whether the device is a cellular telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA), or simple messaging device, to name just a few. Cellular telephones are the mobile communications device of choice for which evolve an ever-increasing number of enhancements and services. Thus, competition for cellular users and the associated services is very competitive. Companies are continually striving to find more ways in which to leverage existing devices and systems for minimal cost.
One technology employed is messaging. Messaging can be accomplished according to several different technologies, including but not limited to SMS (Short Messaging Service) and the more advanced MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service). Using these technologies, companies can provide added value to existing and new telephones that allow users to generate and transmit short messages to another's mobile device.
However, what is needed is another way in which existing telecommunications infrastructure and devices can be leveraged at a modest cost.